Kuroi Aisu
by Asakihe
Summary: [Black Ice] Anna and Yoh are left alone after a fire that killed all of their friends. Yoh is just scared of Anna...just like everyone else is. With no one to care for them, they wait for their saviour. I suck at writing summaries. R and R!
1. Fire

**Kuroi Aisu**

**

* * *

**

Warning: Just to warn you, I suck at writing fluff. This is my first attempt at it. I never wrote a story with romance in it, but then I saw that almost all of the stories of the net have romance in them, even if it is not a mentioned genre. SO! I've decided to try for it. The warning is that you might see some real stupid fluff in there. Anyways, please give me a review!

* * *

"H-hai, Anna-san!" Manta stuttered before running away to cook, though it looks more like he was running for his life. Fear. That's all they sense from me. They treat me that way; as if I was a queen. I don't want to be special. Why do people bother craving to have power anyways? Shamans are unaccepted; discriminated from the rest. Ikatos, however; no one said that they were supposed to be feared. "Anna-san? I'm done the food." "You couldn't have done it that fast. Make me more." "Demo-" "I said." "HAI! I'll be going now!" "Wait." "Y-Yes?" "I'm going for a walk. Make sure you have finished 20 dishes by the time I get back." "Hai, Anna-san…" I walked out the door.

Stupid Yoh. He was supposed to be back already. What was he doing? He better not be-oh, wait. What are those figures over there? Oh yes, he is shaman fighting. "I won't lose! I-" "Urusai bakayeru." Yoh fell down from the air, where he was jumping. His eyes widened. "A-Anna…?" Idiot. I turned and started walking away. "Oh and Yoh…" I was cut off by a scream. What, now… Turning around, I saw the idiot, lying dead on the ground. Wait…Shaman fight. Lying on the ground. "Yoh…" I ran towards him. Damn it…He **will** wake up. I know it. He **always** does. Always…I checked his heart beat. I can't feel anything. _'It's just the numbness of my hands…'_

"Yoh…" No reply. "YOH! YOH! Get up!" Still none. I heard the footsteps of the other shaman behind me. I turned around sharply, sending a glare towards his direction. What? It was a **girl**…? Yoh got **beaten**? **By her**! "Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it…" No heart beats. I need to feel my hands…I picked Yoh up, attempting to bring him back to the house.

* * *

Smoke. **Fire**. I ran closer to the house, and Yoh slipped out of my arms. The house…was on fire. **Manta was dead**. Horohoro, Ren, and Ryu were staying there…**they were all dead**. Some other houses were also on fire…I dropped to the ground, my fists clenching unconsciously and held up it the air. "Why…" My hands dropped down. "Out of all the people…I had had to be stuck with an idiot…**Why**, Yoh? YOH!" I can't believe it. I am crying… "A-Anna…?" I collapsed on top of Yoh. "DAMN IT!" I swang my fist down on Yoh. Instead of screaming in pain, he just lay there. I know he is awake. A cold voice interrupted the silence. "Look, kid. We almost had a near death experience, and you don't see **us** crying!" I paid no attention. "Rule number 1…To be an Ikato, you can't show your emotions…" Yoh's eyes softened. The other person had left. "No matter the event…" "Anna…"

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, squinting them to the sunlight. I looked at the idiot beside me as I felt my eyes drop. "Yoh, you lazy head. Get up now." Yoh muttered a "Funga fufu" as a response. I rolled my eyes. "I brought a whole bucket of oranges." As I expected, Yoh's eyes popped open. After seeing no oranges around, he stuck out his tongue, after realizing it was me. "A-Anna! Sumimasen! I didn't mean it! Really!" I resisted the urge to slap him. I ended up signing mentally. Why? He **is** my fiancée, Why does he have to be **scared **of **me**? Why is it always me…?

* * *

Yup. No cliffhanger. I'm too tired to type, so, I guess I'll wait. Besides…(Sniff) No one/barely anyone likes/reads my fics anyways. Ah well. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Icecream

Kuroi Aisu

Ack. This is weird. If you are confused, about to flame me, then GOOD FOR YOU (Not really)! I never have a plot for writing anything, so they always turn out horrible. Enough of reading my babbling now. On with the fic!

* * *

"Annaaaaaa…" "No." "Onegi?" "No." "An-" "URUSAI." Yoh is so annoying. At a time like this, he wants ICE-CREAM! Let alone, wants ME to buy it for HIM? "Please…" Damn you puppy-eyes. Suddenly, I realized something, and a plan of revenge formed in my mind. "Fine." I silently cursed under my breath as I saw a group of six-year-olds, playing tag. I simply dragged Yoh, going around those kids. Yoh stared at me as if I had gone crazy. "What!" I snapped. "You…you actually didn't tell them to move!" With a gasp, he added, "Are you turning NICE!"

Slap.

"You idiot. Don't you know that all kids are idiots? They won't move if you tell them to. Why bother wasting my time on them?" Yoh made a face. I gave him another slap.

Soon, we saw an ice-cream truck driving around, it's annoying happy music playing along its ride. "Alright, Yoh. Now go and buy it." Said baka's eyes watered. "Demo…Anna, I thought you said that you can buy it for me!" I growled, trying to smile innocently. Only the corners of my mouth twitched. "Oh, I knew that, Yoh."I told him in a sweet voice, which I know would only sound scary. My voice turned back to normal as I slapped him once again. "Who in their right minds would want ice-cream in a time like this! You know very well that I don't have any money, and that your puppy-eyes don't work on me!" Yoh's jaw dropped. "But…then, why did you bring me here?" I smirked "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to make you feel bad, that's all." Yoh's jaw touched the ground, as waterfall tears were formed.

I mentally grinned, feeling proud of myself. Rather, laughed my head off. In reality, I let out a sigh. "Come one, Yoh," I started in a softer voice. "We need to find somewhere to stay." Despite my tone, I dragged him off by the ear. I turned my head back, watching as he grunted in pain. Does he still hate me? I froze in my tracks. "Anna?" Is he still scared of me? I loosened my grip on Yoh's ear. I could feel him relaxing, thinking that I'm going to let him go. 'Not for long.' I smirked. While Yoh was dreaming about not lying dead in a ditch, I threw him to the ground. And there was a ditch, with Yoh twitching in it. Looks like dreams don't come true.

After taking out my orange flavored smelly pen, I placed on Yoh's nose. Instantly, the idiot jumped up. "ORANGES!" He screamed. If there was any more people here, he would have showed the whole world that he was crazy. "Yoh…find…house…now…" I whispered in a deadly voice. Immediately he gulped, shaking as he stepped out of the ditch.

* * *

We walked down a path. I shuddered subconsciously as I squinted my eyes, blocking myself of the sight of the twisting trees. What place is this? A ghost town? No matter what, I can't turn back now. This was my idea. I can't scream, I can't cry.

Not in front of anyone.

It's against the rules.

But…there was never an instructor. You don't go to "Itako" school or anything. The adults let you go free. I live on my own now…so…why do I have to keep following the rules? Life is just too boring, like nuns. Wasting their life studding bibles, and praying to god. They can yell back. Can't slap people. I smirked. Now, that was a definite no. So…maybe, if I can show emotions…smile a bit…have friends…

I turned around to look at Yoh.

Maybe he would like me back.

No. Emotions just get in the way. Friends help you lose your dreams, because you always put them before you. If I'm always alone…"Anna?" I quickly regained my composure and glared at him. Hard. 'There now, smile a bit…' The corners of my mouth didn't even twitch. I could feel Yoh sinking low under the glare. He laughed nervously. "Ano…Anna…let's…go to that house over there! You know, maybe they'll let us in…" He stuttered. That was how it was always like. Everyone smiled. I just glared. Everyone stuttered.

Always scared of me…

I shook my head mentally. Yoh is probably starting to think that I have asthma or something. I walked up casually to the house. Damn Yoh.

Oh yes, he's SO smart.

He has just chosen the house that is torn, windows broken, cobwebs stretching from side to side…

I wouldn't stay there if the keeper begged me to.

I walked away from the house, dragging Yoh by the ear and walking out of that demented pathway. Now…to find a new home…"Hey, you two." Me and Yoh turned around in unison. "What?" I asked. It was more like a demand. 'I can't even be respectful to adults…whoever that is, he/she must really hate me now…' I turned around, coming face-to-face with an old man in…cloths that looked more like rags. "Are you two youngsters lost? Would you like to stay at my place for a while?" I raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

* * *

We walked up the cold and eerie street. 'Oh damn!' I thought as my head went "DING DING DING!" It was this cursed pathway again! My eyes widened in horror as I was what house the old man stopped at. It was the one Yoh picked.

* * *

Well…I'll type more if people would actually READ it and REVIEW it…

BIG THANKS TO BlackIcyRoses! My first reviewer! YAY! I tried to review your fic, but then stopped me! ARG! Ah well. R&R!


	3. Loss

**Kuroi Aisu**

(Throws confetti around the…erm…place like thingy OO) More thanks to BlackIcyRoses! We can be REALLY good friends! You know what? Let's be PEN PALS! YAY! I'll try to update faster for you! Big thanks to all those other people who reviewed my other fics. My only supporters…(Sniff Sniff) Welpe, TO THE CHAPTER!

Warning: Completely plotless semi angst, humor, and every genre that exists. Even the ones that doesn't.

* * *

I thought that this house was one of those houses that looks like hell on the outside, and like a hotel in the inside. But _no_…it just had to be the same…

Yoh really is an idiot.

But I am wondering…how can a house like _this_ have 7 floors? We walked up to the top floor. "Here, you youngsters must be hungry." The old man said, starling me while bringing plates of…things… "Have something to eat." He placed the food on the bumpy piece of wood that I supposed was a table. I looked up at the old man, with a questioning look. Is this really edible? I turned my head and almost gasped at Yoh with horror. He was totally pigging out on this stuff! I wanted to yell a giant "URUSAI!" at him, but the damn old man is here. Just standing there, with this annoying smiling face.

I might need to throw up before eating the food.

There's something about this guy that I don't like. Not just because of his house and how he survived in it, but… "Are you hungry?" Like hell I am. "No." He smiled again. Damn him! "You should eat up. I'm too poor to cook more then one meal a day." I raised an eyebrow at him. Well…he was doing this for our good, so…I might as well try some. I stared down at the plate of burnt up ashes. Oh, that is the_ most prettiest thing_ in the world. I squinted my eyes, cut my breath and took a bite.

I chewed.

My mind was a turmoil. 'Oh my god I can't believe that I'm actually eating this am I going to die a slow and painful death?' I can't believe that I'm thinking of this, but…it actually tasted good. I chewed some more. Mmm…nice. I see that Yoh had already finished, and is snoring right where he ate. Somehow, I cared less about that at the moment. This is really good…probably the best thing I ever ate. If I look down at the food, I wonder, would it turn back into ashes? So I looked down. _Haha_. How nice. There is nothing there. Had I really ate it all? Oh well. Where had that damned old man gone to? I took this time to think.

…

Okay, maybe not. I'm too tired to think.

Suddenly, a teenager came barging into the house. "What the!" He let out a yelp when he saw us. I rolled my eyes. "Sissy." The boy glared hard at me. "Say it again." As sweetly as I could, I obediently said 'Sissy' again, mocking him. He growled and walked slowly. I grabbed my itako beads. Closer now…Just then, Yoh had to ruin my moment of future torture by popping his head up as if saying, 'RED ALERT!' The teenager looked down at Yoh. "_Another_ one of you kids?" I snorted quite loudly. What was he? Blind? "OUT! Both of you out!" I could feel the anger rising up in my throat. Oh? What's that? It's getting into my fists now… "No." I shot back, however calmly. "We're staying here. That old man was the one who invited us in the first place." "I DON'T CARE! NOW GET OUT!" I didn't move. NO ONE tells me what to do. I looked at Yoh, and my face literally flattened. He doesn't even realize that situation we were in! He's probably dreaming about oranges again…I took a look at the teenager's face. He looked like he could kill. I surpassed a smirk, reaching for my beads. My eyes widened.

It wasn't there.

I frantically looked around. There was a ghost, holding my beads! "Yoh! Wake up, _YOH! DAMNIT!_" I angrily turned to the teenager. He was a shaman! Well, damn him…I guess I'll just slap him. I walked up to him calmly and raised my hand. He looked frightened for a while. But I was wrong. When my hand went down,_ he grabbed it_, along with my other hand. My eyes widened as he backed me up against an oh-so-conveniently placed window. "I said. Get out." HE WAS GOING TO THROW ME OUT OF THAT WINDOW! It's seven floors high! His leg swung back, ready to kick me out of the window. My eyes slammed shut.

* * *

YAY! CLIFFHANGER! I laugh at your pain. KIDDING! I won't be mean to my supporters! IT'S MY DESTINY! Well, not really. I'll be nice and give you a bit more.

* * *

Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that time. When I felt the foot coming, I shot open my eyes. No. I'm not going to die. "_AHH_!" Then, everything returned to its normal speed. I saw a flash of brown with orange, rushing in front of me…then I was knocked to the ground, while the brown and orange thing flew out, looking like it's dragging a body along. The orange part detached from the brown. Everything was going so fast, I didn't know what was happening. All I saw was orange headphones landing at my feet when I heard a sickening crack outside.

Everything was so silent then…I could feel the teenager smirking. "One more to go…" My hair covered my eyes, but my visible lips curved into a sinister smile. "I picked up a good tool…"

It's raining outside.

* * *

So…is it okay? Sorry I took so long to update! Well, ja ne for now! 


	4. Lyserg

**Kuroi Aisu**

WhOoT! I'm finally back! YATTA! Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Warning: Some bloodshed…MWAHAHAHAHA! (Not Yoh or Anna, people!)

Disclaimer: …Dudes and dudettes (Spelling?). BLAH. Me. No own. This. FANFICTION. Blah. (Bows)

* * *

"_I picked up a good tool."_

I looked outside at the rain.

Did I really not care? If I had the time to laugh, I would have done so. I looked up at the teenager that seemed to be frozen is a state of shock. I guess I'll laugh then. I raised my hand as my Itako beads came back to me. The ghost actually seemed scared for a moment. I laughed again as I started loosing it. Before I knew it, a bit of blood has splattered on the walls.

_This isn't right._

The only thing that can properly flow through my head was the word revenge.

_Stop it, Anna!_

My body didn't seem to cooperate with the logical part of my mind.

_Didn't you say that you didn't care! Please-this isn't right._

Am I thinking that I am an idiot for not knowing that this isn't right? It's not like I care-revenge is sweet. I can even go as far as begging myself to stop.

I left the ghost and the pathetic excuse for a shaman alone.

_The ghost was crying._

I walked down the stairs and opened the door. Yoh was lying dead on the ground.

_You should've caught yourself. It's a simple fall. Even that baka can jump off the top of a building. I thought you could be shaman king. Idiot._

I could've said these words. Maybe he would get up then. I looked around me. Was the rain mocking me?

_The ghost-it shed tears. It cried for it's master. It wasn't even human._

_I didn't even shed a tear._

I buried my face into my palms as I lay on top of Yoh. "Idiot..." I thumped my hands on the ground. "You idiot..." My tears mixed into the rain. It all seems too familiar...

No.

Iwasn't going to let that happen again. Me...

And Yoh...

Wewere going to find a way to live on. Somehow.

Idragged Yoh up the pathway. Of course,I knew that his back hurt; butwe were going to have to find shelter.I was _not _going to live out in the wild and become Tarzan. Not thatI was a boy, of course. Note the _she _included in my name

Tryingmy hardest to smile,I walked up to a random house that actually looked like one. Before I knocked,I frowned. What shouldI say to the owner? _"Hi, me and my fiancée needs a place to stay. Oh, and he also broke his back." _The corners ofmy mouth twitched into a smirk. Like _that _was going to happen.

Iknocked on the door anyways.

A hand grabbed at the door tightly, sliding it open slowly and cautiously, as if whoever on the other side was a murderer. A green eye peaked at the slight gap between the wall and the door, which only allowed him to see Anna.

As if confirming safety, the own of the hand and the eye swung the door open.

Everything was silent.

After Yoh's presence was known, the door slammed shut.

Yoh and Anna stood outside the door, still in silence.

* * *

_Was that...him? _Lyserg's eyes were wide; shock and anger written all over his face. _That kid...why does he look so much like him? _He grabbed at the railing of the stairs, almost paralyzed. _It can't be him...no! I can't be weak! I'll report this to Jeane-sama immediately!

* * *

_

Anna growled. Who was that kid, slamming the door in front of them like that? Especially in front of _her. No one _dared to anger her.

Her expression grew crazier as she realized that she couldn't knock down the door like a maniac and scold the kid. She wouldn't be surprised if her rage made her slap him. Even if slapping had just been a cold act she had put up for people to obey her, it _had _became a habit.

She growled once more, and stomped off, dragging Yoh along, completely forgetting about his back.

This was it. She's _giving up._ This street; this whole _town _is _crazy_. They don't have any manners!

She blushed when her stomach growled.

Well, no one was watching, right?

* * *

"Jeane-sama!" A silver haired girl turned her head to smile at the owner of the voice. "Hello, Lyserg. What do you need help with?" Her smile almost turned into a frown when she saw the look of anger on Lyserg's face. She had never seen him _this _mad before. "What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"T-the...it's him...I saw...he was..." Jeane hushed him gently. In her mind, she was glaring hard. _The one who killed his parents..._

_Hao Asakura? Why is he still alive?_

She patted Lyserg's back as if he was still a little child. _He still is. _She smiled again, reassuringly. "Don't worry, Lyserg. I'll take care of it for you."

She got up to leave, not before whispering a "Goodbye" to the shocked boy. Switching directions when she came to a dead end, she closed her eyes. "Marco-san." A blond man stepped out from behind a wall. "Hai, Jeane-sama?" "Find the boy. When you see him, catch him. Further instructions will be giving at the extermination."

* * *

I tried XD. It's so hard for me to make a proper cliffy...

Again, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! It's just that I had completely no idea what to write (as I never have a plot), and when I _did _write it, it was very corny. XD Ja for now!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Bait

AHHHHH! I'm so sorry! My computer won't allow me to press the upload button, and I even got a new computer. Yesterday, it restarted over ten times. And I only installed an anti-virus thing! Now, popups keeps popping up every five seconds, literally, and they won't stop. But sorry anyways:Tries to avoid flying objects: Very, very, sorry.

Oh, and just to let you all know, I' will be changing some parts of this ficcy from Anna's POV to a Normal POV, because Anna is too hard to write and I accidentally changed it at the end of the last chapter anyways. Gomen!

**

* * *

**

"Fu..."

Half consciously, she made the sound out loud. "Fu..." It was just a breath. Less than that.

She had to be quiet.

He might hear.

He might get angry.

He might change his mind.

She kept herself very still and tried to make herself very small. _Don't draw his attention. Don't give him any reason to change his mind._

She'd been lucky so far. Either lucky or smart. Because he'd said so, he'd said she had been following the rules so he wouldn't punish her. All she had to do was close her eyes and count to five hundred. Count slowly. _"– and when you're done, you can open your eyes. But not until then, you understand? If you move and make or make a sound before that, I'd know. I'll have to hurt you."_

It seemed to take forever to count to five hundred – she hesitated – counted to six hundred just in case.

_He had a gun._

Slowly inching her fingers away from her back, she felt around the wall for any traps. Once she had finished checking, she slowly moved her other hand.

He had told her to put them behind her back.

_She was just another prisoner._

By the time she came around, they had became completely numb. She found out his reason – she had to stay there until he was done. Until he'd finally let her go;

Why did he bring her here in the first place, then? To scare the hell out of her? For _fun?_

But they were the X-Laws...always serious. They'd never imprison someone for nothing...

_"Sometimes, justice has to be cruel."_

Isn't that what they _always _said? Everytime...that's the only thing they ever say! Besides, if it's cruel, it doesn't make sense to be justice. All of where that came from would be erased already. Besides, what was with their name anyways? If laws were justified, and you cross it out, then they _weren't _justified!

More angry and confused then scared now, she opened her mouth to call for her pumpkin doll when she realized that she shouldn't make a sound. _"I'll have to hurt you."_

Heh.

Now that she thought about it, it didn't really matter anymore. Hao-sama was going to get her away from here, anyways...

Wait a second.

_Here?_

Her eyes widened as she slid down the wall.The thing that she was right now...even if she didn't follow the rules, she'd still get killed. Just because other people weren't allowed to know._ I'm a bait..._

**

* * *

**

People thought that humanity had rules.

_They're the ones who **made **the rules, Otouto. _

Some were unspoken, though known. Yoh twisted around, sweating yet cold, underneath his blanket in the harshness of his dream.

_Humanity, otouto,_

He unconsciously grabbed at his head, a mental pain developing, his brain throbbing – but a good kind of pain. He liked it. It hurt so much, tears slid out of his squeezed shut eyes – but he wanted to protect it. It seemed so easy, yet so impossible to let go. It was like a bond – one that he was forbidden to hold on to, and yet, he wanted to protect it.

_Is something that you destroy yourself._

"Sta...stop..." He continues clutching his head. It _hurt. _It friggin' _hurt. _Yet he wanted it to continue, and at the same time, wanted it to stop.

_Isn't it ironic, otouto?_

He hates the sound of Hao's voice – an exact replica of his, but a replica only, nonetheless. But perhaps, _he _was the replica. He knows how similar they are, and he hates it. Hao's voice was soft and smooth like silk – softly taunting, which makes it all the worse. _He lives off a lie, _Yoh tells himself.

_**You **live off a lie, otouto. You live off **me.**_

"Stop it..." He was lying to himself. A half lie, subconsciously, a failure to reassure himself. "Not...your brother...don't wanna be.." He was messing up his speech. "I hate you, Hao..." _I hate you, nii-san..._

_You were fighting against me all this time. All of you were._

Because Hao fought against _us. _We were just countering. Just protecting ourselves. Yes.

_But humans; they're humainty's greatest enemy – so maybe I was just tying to help? _

"Can't help, Hao...no, nii-san, can't help us...you only harmed us..."

_Maybe I was trying to help you end this, otouto. Maybe I was trying to let you suffer less from your own damage._

Maybe; might, unsure; Yoh didn't know if he should believe Hao or not. _Maybe _he should?

"ANNA!" He sat up, cold sweat trickling down his cheeks, along with warm ones - "Go to sleep, Yoh." Was he crying? "It's not your first time sleeping in a forest. Get over it." Wiping his years off his eyes, Yoh nodded and let himself fall back down on the folded blanket. "Hai."

**

* * *

**

"Yoh."

"Nnhh...?"

"Get up."

"Mmm..."

"Yoh..."

"Nii...?"

"Yoh, get up now!"

"...'nna?"

"Yes?"

"Shuddup."

And the citizens of whatever place they were in poked their heads out their windows at the sound of a slap.

Normally, a person wouldn't be so enchanted when someone slapped them, but Yoh was glad, because he immediately woke up from his dream. Actually, he kind of like that dream, but that was besides the point. It haunted him. "Saa...I'm very sorry, Anna!" He laughed nervously. A slap was the reply, and Yoh tried to laugh it off. "Really! I'm very, very sorry, Anna!" Anna only twitched, and Yoh cringed when Anna walked away, leaving him alone with his broken back.

Ah yes, his back.

"Anna...!"

He groaned and tried to sit up. She wasn't going to leave him there, as cruel as she is... _That's what she **wants **you to think. _Yoh shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, mentally slapping himself for thinking that. He opened his eyes ashe heard a gasp. _I know I look like a hobo, but that's just kind of rude... _"Hao..."

He snapped his head toward the direction of the voice. Green hair and white cloths...

* * *

Woah. I suck at cliffhangers. Review, please? 


End file.
